youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Moemi
Moemi & Yomemi Channel 'is a Japanese Virtual YouTube Channel run by two twin VTubers: '''Moemi Yumeno '(Japanese: 夢野もえみ / Yumeno Moemi) and 'Yomemi Moemo '(Japanese: よめみもも / Moemo Yomemi). The two are under management by Eilene, who formerly ran Mirai Akari's YouTube channel until October 2017, and who also created Natsumi Moe in July 2018. History Debut The first video was created on August 21, 2017, the day after Moemi first stepped in & created Moemi & Yomemi Channel. Then, on January 7, 2018, Yomemi made an official appearance in the form of a visual novel video type. On January 7, 2018, just before Yomemi was officially debuted into Moemi & Yomemi Channel, Eilene announced that she made "Moemi from 1 year ago" and converted into a "Virtual Girlfriend" App on Google Play Store, with a changed voice during the growth period, called "Yomemi-san". It was because Eilene and Moemi, the only two working on this channel until early 2018, are struggling to make two videos per week, which Eilene was so stressed that she only made one video per month, because of the number of videos she required to edit. Channel The channel was run by both Moemi and Yomemi starting January 2018. The twins, especially their YouTube Channel was managed by Eilene, who used to make videos on what's now called Mirai Akari Project on March 4, 2014, until October 25, 2017, when Mirai Akari debuted on her channel, and Eilene subsequently began working with Moemi & Yomemi Channel. Eilene manages some degree of business aspects to other VTubers named Moemi, Yomemi, and Beilene (which Eilene and Beilene) are part of Eilene's Anime Sisters). About Moemi Yumeno is the first VTuber, to appear in Moemi & Yomemi YouTube Channel on August 20, 2017. From there, she made gaming videos, notably Minecraft, and PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds (with Beno-chan in some occasions), and doing various stuff on Eilene's Photoshop Show, where Eilene and/or Yomemi are making funny pictures using Adobe Photoshop. Other than playing video games, she can also dance and sing along as an idol, which it was evidenced by her new outfit that was since emerged in June 2019. Yomemi Moemo, who secondly appeared in Moemi & Yomemi Channel on January 7, 2018, is a Virtual Girlfirend AI, and together, both did various things. She is, according to Eilene, an 'alter-ego' of "Moemi-san". She is an assistant and additional recruitment to the channel, and she too plays video games like Moemi. The twins, along with Natsumi Moe, Beilene, Eilene, and Comdost, are part of Eilene's studio firm ICETEA, which she presumably founded after Eilene left DUO & ENTUM on June 2018. Since Eilene is the founder of ICETEA, she sometimes or randomly appears on their respective channels, Moemi & Yomemi's YouTube channel included. External Links * Virtual YouTuber Wiki (Moemi Yomeno) - https://virtualyoutuber.fandom.com/wiki/Moemi_Yomeno * Yirtual YouTuber Wiki (Yomemi Moemo) - https://virtualyoutuber.fandom.com/wiki/Yomemi * Twitter - https://twitter.com/APP_Yomemi Trivia * Moemi first played '''Dragon Quest XI the day after the beginning of her channel and she would later play Minecraft and PUBG. For Yomemi after January 7, 2018, she first played Minecraft, as well as Grand Theft Auto V and Cuphead. * From August 20th, 2017 to the early hours of January 7, 2018 (the day of Yomemi's debut into YouTube), Moemi,, plus Eilene only made 29 videos. This increases their need for another Virtual YouTuber to help advance their production due to Eilene's struggles and stress. It will be named "Yomemi Moemi", a virtual girlfriend and alter-ego of Moemi Yomeno from 2017. * Somewhere in 2019, a new Moemi 3D model was in the works. On May 17, 2019, Eilene told Moemi that her 3D model won't be released anymore, partly because of her budget issues, and partly because of Beilene, leading into a gameplay battle of Azur Lane characters, Eilene and Moemi versus. Beilene on World of Warships. However, on June 7, Moemi finally had a 3D model outfit on, and she continued wearing it as of 2019. * The video titled 【ASMR】Getting a massage from Moemi♡ (Warning: Age-restricted video) is (presumably)'' ''the only ASMR video to be posted in Moemi & Yomemi Channel on August 22, 2019. ** It was also the only video in Moemi & Yomemi Channel to be deemed as "Age-restricted video (based on Community Guidelines)", primarily because of the number of flagged reports from many YouTubers complaining about Moemi's groaning sounds, and possible sexual acts in that video, making this as erotic. ** This video also caused Natsumi Moe to respond to the video saying "I'm telling mom.", indicating that she is either shocked or angered by Moemi's actions. * She was adapted into "Yomemi Mod" in Grand Theft Auto V. It was infamously used as a prank by Eilene to make Yomemi (who was playing GTA V in a challenge to kill 100 LAPD officers) to kill 100 doppelgangers of herself. This page was created on November 15, 2019 by DavidRGD. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Japanese YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Users that joined in 2017